Faith, Trust, and a Little Bit of Friar Tuck
by Ink Spotz
Summary: Guy believes that he is paralyzed for life. Friar Tuck wants to take Guy to a monk that he knows who he thinks can heal him. Guy is new to Robin Hood's gang and is not sure if he can trust Friar Tuck. Will Guy trust Friar Tuck or risk being paralyzed for life? Inspired by the BBC series, "Robin Hood" (Third installment in my Robin Hood Season 4)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Guy watched as Robin walked about the camp, laughing and joking with everyone. Guy wished that he had something to be happy about. He lifted his head up off the bed he was lying on to look down at his legs. It was so strange for him to be able to see his legs, but to not be able to feel their prescene at all. Guy laid his head back down and cursed his fate.

Kate came over to the bed like she usually did. In the last couple of days, she had made herself his unappointed nurse. She would make sure that all of his needs were met. Robin didn't say anything against what Kate was doing because he was glad to see that she might have finally forgiven Guy for her brother's death. He didn't suspect her of having feelings for him.

As Kate bent down next to Guy and helped to prop his head up so he can eat, he looked over at her and said, "What do you think of my predicament?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kate.

"Do you think that I have a chance to...you know...walk again?" asked Guy.

Kate stayed silent for a moment as she handed him the bowl of food.

"I would like to believe that you could walk again someday," said Kate. "But...Guy, what answer do you want me to give you?"

Guy sighed and bringing some of the food up toward his mouth said, "Never mind."

Friar Tuck came over to them just then and stood behind Kate as he asked, "How are you doing today, Guy?"

"Same as yesterday," said Guy as he swallowed the food in his mouth. "And the day before that. And the day before that."

Guy looked at Friar Tuck in annoyance. He didn't know why Friar Tuck always came over to see how he was doing. There was no way that his condition was going to get better. He hated it when Friar Tuck acted like his condition was curable.

Maybe he hated Friar Tuck's inquiry because he was scared to believe that he could get better.

Friar Tuck laughed and said, "I get it."

"Glad you finally do," snapped Guy.

"I think I'll go check on Robin," said Kate getting up and going outside.

Friar Tuck studied Guy for a minute with scrutinizing eyes before saying, "What do you mean, Guy?"

"Every day you come over to me and ask me how I'm doing. Every day it's the same answer. I'm not getting better!" stated Guy. "I'm PAR-A-LYZED! So, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop acting like it's something that can be cured!"

A smile twitched at the corners of Friar Tuck's mouth. That caused Guy to grow even more enraged.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Guy.

"Guy, what if I told you that I know of a way to make it so you can walk on your legs again?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You're a liar," said Guy practically growling with rage. "Don't you know it isn't right to fill people with false hope?"

"I'm not filling you with false hope," said Friar Tuck. "I am speaking the truth."

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" screamed out Guy.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Robin as he came over to them, looking from Friar Tuck to Guy.

Guy didn't reply. Instead he crossed his arms across his chest and turned his angry gaze away from Friar Tuck and up at the roof.

"What's going on?" asked Robin turning to address Friar Tuck.

"I was trying to tell Guy that I know of a way to make it so he can walk on his legs again, but he's calling me a liar," said Friar Tuck.

"Well, he is," said Guy. "If I can't feel my legs now, how am I ever suppose to again?"

"Guy, if Friar Tuck says that he believes that you can walk again, why won't you believe him?" asked Robin. "He has no reason to lie to you."

"You two believe in fantasies," said Guy. "I bet you still think that Marian isn't dead, right Robin?"

A look of pain crossed Robin's face at the mention of Marian.

"Guy," said Friar Tuck. "That was uncalled for."

"Oh I'm getting rebuked by a monk!" snapped Guy. "Why should I trust you? I don't even know you!"

"Looks like you need a little lesson in faith _and_ trust, Guy," said Friar Tuck.

Robin still didn't say anything. He was thinking about Marian and how he wished that she was by his side right now. Guy looked at Robin and the pain that he had caused, and immediately felt horrible.

"Robin, I'm sorry about mentioning...her," said Guy looking at Robin. "But please listen to reason and agree with me that this man is out of his mind."

Robin looked at Guy and said, "Friar Tuck helped me out when my life got dark. Remember when I was pitched off the cliff and believed dead, Guy?"

"Yes," said Guy.

"Friar Tuck was the one who saved me and convinced me that England still needed a hero. As you can see, he was right," said Robin. "So I don't have a doubt that he is right about this as well."

Guy laid in silence for a moment before looking at Friar Tuck and asking with a sigh, "What do you have in mind for a cure?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Guy groaned in pain as Robin and Friar Tuck tried to roll him over onto his stomach. Frair Tuck claimed that the first thing they had to do was assess the damage.

Friar Tuck lifted up the back of Guy's shirt and looked at his spine. He reached down to touch the red, swollen skin which caused Guy to bite his lip to keep in a cry of pain.

"The damage is as I suspected," said Friar Tuck with a sigh, putting Guy's shirt back down. "But it's not as bad as it could be."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Guy, still being stung by pain from Friar Tuck's actions.

"It means that it's going to be easier to cure than I first anticipated," said Friar Tuck. "I know a fellow monk named Simon who can cure you."

"Great," said Guy. "How fast can you get him here?"

Friar Tuck looked over at Robin and that's when Robin knew that the answer to Guy's question was not a good one.

"Well?" asked Guy trying to crane his neck so he could look at Friar Tuck.

"He lives in an Abbey a good 50 miles from here," said Friar Tuck.

Guy turned his head back around and buried his head onto the bed, moaning.

"We'll go get him," said Robin, trying to make it so Guy wasn't discouraged.

"No that's not needed Robin," said Friar Tuck. "We're in luck. This is the time of year when he travels to Nottingham from his Abbey. He doesn't know that Nottingham was destroyed, so he hasn't cancelled his trip. Robin, you and I can go ask him to come to camp and cure Guy."

"Okay. It's sounds good. Almost _too_ good," said Guy. "Is there some kind of catch?"

Friar Tuck took a deep breath and said, "Simon has only done this procedure one other time..."

"And were the results good?" asked Guy.

"The guy that he performed it on died," said Friar Tuck.

"That's just _great,_" remarked Guy. "I'm gonna die or be paralyzed! I thought you said you knew a cure! Death is not a cure!"

"Guy, the man that he performed the procedure on was way older than you and way worse off than you," said Friar Tuck. "I believe that Simon can heal you. You just need to trust me and have faith in Simon and his abilities."

Guy pondered what Friar Tuck said. Did he have enough trust in Friar Tuck to stake his life on this procedure? Could he afford to take this leap of faith? Was it worth it?

Even though Guy faced death, he knew that his answer was yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robin and Friar Tuck were crouched in the bushes, watching as a coach made its way through Sherwood forest. Frair Tuck knew that they would have to slow the coach down some how if they were going to get to Simon. Friar Tuck stood up and started to walk toward the coach, Robin following close behind.

Once Friar Tuck was close to the coach, he started to wave his arms. The man that was driving the coach slowly stopped and turned to look at Friar Tuck. He reached toward his side to pick up a crossbow, fearing that they were going to attack them. Friar Tuck saw that movement and holding both of his hands up in a gesture of surrenderance, he said, "Don't worry. We won't hurt you."

Friar Tuck went over to the coach door and threw it open. He stepped inside the coach as Robin heard a voice say, "I don't have any money!"

Robin stepped closer to the coach door and peered inside as Friar Tuck took a seat across from the quaking monk. Friar Tuck pulled his hood down and the monk sighed in relief as he recogonized him.

"Tuck! Why did you have to scare me like that?" asked the monk.

Friar Tuck released a jolly laugh as he said, "It's good to see you again too, Simon."

"How have you been?" asked Simon.

"I've been well as I hope you have been," said Friar Tuck. "But everything has changed since you've been here last."

"Really?" said Simon troubled. "What do you mean?"

"Nottingham has collapsed," said Friar Tuck. "Prince John has taken over what's left of Nottingham and has demanded that it be rebuilt."

"Oh my," said Simon bewildered.

"I need you to cancel your trip for your own wellbeing," said Friar Tuck. "And for another important reason."

"What other reason is there?" asked Simon.

"I have a friend that is severely injured, resulting in a paralyzed like state from the waist down. Will you please come cure him with your procedure?"

Simon looked at Friar Tuck horrified.

"But...I can't...you know what happened the last time..." blurted out Simon.

"Yes, Simon, I know that it didn't go well last time, but I need you to try again. For me," said Friar Tuck.

Simon sucked in a deep breath and asked, "Who is this patient that needs this procedure?"

"Guy of Gisborne," said Friar Tuck.

"Him! But he is in league with the Sheriff! If I screw up that procedure and he dies, he'll have my head!" exclaimed Simon.

"He isn't with the Sheriff anymore," replied Frair Tuck.

"He's with us," added Robin. Robin stuck his hand out and extended it toward him, saying, "My name is Robin Hood by the way."

Simon looked at Friar Tuck and remarked, "You were right. Things _have _changed since I've been here last."

"So will you help, please?" begged Friar Tuck. "I have faith in you."

Simon looked from Robin's face to Friar Tuck's pleading face.

"Fine," he said. "Just let me grab my medicinal bag and then you can take me to him."

"Thank you," said Friar Tuck.

The three of them got out of the coach. Simon turned to tell the coach driver to wait around and that he'd be back in a bit. As Simon followed Robin and Friar Tuck through the forest, he asked, "So what happened to Guy to get him into the state he's in?"

"He was stabbed by the sheriff and his sister," replied Robin.

"Talk about getting stabbed in the back," muttered Simon under his breath. "And you're sure that he knows the risks this cure has?"

"Yes," said Friar Tuck. "I told him before we came and got you."

"Okay good," said Simon with a sigh of relief. "As long as he knows that, I can be a bit calmer during the procedure."

Soon they arrived at camp. Robin and Friar Tuck escorted Simon over to Guy. Guy looked up at Simon as he came over to his bedside and studied him.

"So you're the one that can cure me..." mused Guy.

"Yes," said Simon.

"Well, when can you get to work?" asked Guy. "I want to be healed already!"

"You'll have to have patience," said Simon. "There are things that must be done first."

"Like what?" asked Guy.

"First, incase anything goes wrong during the procedure, I need you to say your final goodbyes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Guy was unprepared to say what could be his final goodbyes. He was disorganized; his mind a jumble of thoughts and emotions. Everyone was lined up outside the shelter waiting for their chance to speak to him. Guy had wanted to see Alan first, so now Alan stood in front of him, shifting back and forth on his feet as if anxious. Or nervous.

"You can sit Alan," said Guy. "You don't have to stand."

Alan nodded his head and took a seat in a chair by Guy's bedside.

"Okay, Alan," said Guy. "I...um...I..."

"For someone who has faced death multiple times, you aren't very eloquent with goodbyes," remarked Alan.

Guy shot Alan a look before saying, "Normally I would snap at you to cut out the remarks, but I'll actually miss those. They are your most attractive feature."

"That's not creepy in the least," said Alan with a small smile.

With a smile, Guy reached out a hand and touched Alan's hand.

"Take care though that your tongue doesn't get you into trouble. You've been good to me Alan and I'll miss you very much," advised Guy. "Could you please send in Little John for me now?"

Alan nodded his head. He got up to leave and before he exited, he turned to look over his shoulder and said, "Guy, I hope that you live through this, but incase you don't I just want to say that you're a pretty swell guy. Even if you have the hair of a woman."

Guy chuckled and said, "Thanks...I think."

With a smile and a twinkle in his eye, Alan left the shelter. Soon Little John entered and stood in almost the exact same spot Alan had.

"So Little John," said Guy with a deep breath. "I just have to let you know that I'm going to miss your...impulsiveness."

Little John looked at Guy wondering if Guy was making fun of him when he continued, "I know that being impulsive lands you in danger, but being impulsive also takes a good deal of courage. I wish that I had the amount of courage that you do."

With a smile tugging at the corners of Little John's mouth, he said to Guy, "You have more courage than you think. It took courage to trust Friar Tuck and to put your faith in the jittery monk out there."

Guy smiled at that. No one had ever told him that he possessed courage before. It felt good to know that he wasn't such a failure.

"Thank you Little John for such kind words," said Guy. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too Guy. Would you like me to send someone else in for you?" asked Little John.

"Yes, could you please send in Friar Tuck?" asked Guy.

"Certainly," said Little John. "I hope to see you soon."

Guy just nodded his head and watched as Little John disappeared from view. Friar Tuck entered the shelter with a small smile already on his face.

"What?" asked Guy, immediately wanting to know what he was smiling about.

"You've changed, Guy," said Friar Tuck taking a seat by his bed. "You put your trust in me. You've allowed yourself to open up to the world instead of closing yourself off from it."

"Yea, I have changed," said Guy. "Thank you for this. I know that there is a chance that I'll die, but I've always believed that I would die before my time. At least this way, I die in hope instead of in vain."

Friar Tuck patted Guy on the arm and said, "I hope that you'll live."

"Don't hope, Friar Tuck," said Guy. "Have faith."

Friar Tuck released a small laugh and then stood up.

"Could you send in Archer for me please?"

"Yes, certainly," said Friar Tuck.

Moments later Archer stood before Guy. He looked uneasy. He kept throwing his glances at the ground, trying to avoid Guy's gaze.

"Archer, are you okay?" asked Guy.

"Yes," said Archer.

"Have a seat then. I want to talk to you for a moment," said Guy.

Archer took a seat.

"Archer, look at me. Please," said Guy.

Archer looked up at Guy and gazed into his eyes.

"I know that you've had to deal with a lot lately," said Guy. "I mean, realizing that you have two half-brothers and meeting your father is a lot to take in."

Archer just nodded his head in agreement.

"Just know that you are the best half brother that I could have ever hoped to have," said Guy. "When my mom was pregnant with Isabella, I was really hoping that it was a boy. I wanted a brother more than anything. Even though I recently found out that I have a twin brother, he is not the kind of brother that I wanted. _You _are the kind of brother that I wanted. I'm so blessed to have met you."

Archer smiled and said, "You are a pretty swell half brother yourself. I'm blessed to have met you too."

"You'll go places, Archer. With Robin, you guys will be able to conquer anything. You'll be able to put the king back on the throne and take down Prince John. Never give up, ok?" said Guy.

"Ok," said Archer. "I won't."

"Will you please send in Kate for me?" asked Guy.

"Sure Guy," said Archer. "Sure brother."

With that, Archer turned and walked out of the shelter. Kate entered within moments and rushed toward Guy's bedside. She threw herself onto her knees beside his bedside and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing.

"Guy...I heard...I heard what could happen during the procedure..." spluttered Kate.

Guy reached out an arm and wrapped it around Kate.

"Shh, Kate. It's ok," said Guy. "There's no need to cry. There's a chance that I could live."

Kate lifted up her head from Guy's shoulder and looked him in the eyes, tears still slipping and falling out of her eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," said Guy. "Kate, I know that I kissed you the other day, and I just wanted to apologize about that. I didn't mean to push myself on you especially since you must hate my guts because of Matthew's death."

"Don't apologize," said Kate with a small smile. "I think you've done enough of that in your lifetime."

Kate leaned closer to Guy's face and said in a whisper, "Don't apologize for kissing me. I loved it."

"Good," said Guy with a smile. "Because I loved it too."

Guy leaned forward and kissed Kate on the lips, reaching one of his hands up to touch the back of her head. He knew that he might be rushing into things with Kate, but she was so fiery. She had such a fiesty spirit. Not comparable to Marian or Meg's, but close. Maybe Kate would be able to see beyond the beast he used to be, like Marian and Meg, and see the prince he had become. Or maybe Kate wasn't the one for him. Maybe the right girl was still out there somewhere. To him, being with Kate was starting to not feel right. No matter if he had feelings for her in the past or not, that couldn't replace how he was feeling right now in the presence. All he wanted right now was for Marian to come and tell him it'd be alright or for Meg to come tell him that he's strong enough to survive. Not a kiss from Kate. That wasn't what he needed right now. After thinking that, Guy broke apart their kiss. Kate seemed a little taken aback, but smiled, thinking it was just him getting nervous about the coming procedure.

"Stay alive, ok?" said Kate

"Ok," he said.

Kate got up from her kneeling position and tried to wipe away the few stray tears still falling down her face with the back of her hand.

"I'll send in Robin since he is the last one that you haven't talked to," said Kate.

"Ok," said Guy.

Kate disappeared from view and soon Robin appeared in her place.

"Well Guy," said Robin. "We've certainly come far, haven't we?"

"We sure have," agreed Guy.

Robin walked over and took a seat beside Guy's bed.

"Robin, I just want you to know that, no matter how many times I tried to kill you, I really do admire you."

"Really?" said Robin raising one eyebrow.

"Really," said Guy. "You are so brave, Robin. You always knew the right thing to do. I thank you for adopting me into your family."

"I should thank you for being a part of our family," said Robin.

"I wish I had seen the light sooner," remarked Guy.

"Guy, it's better that you saw the light now than too late," said Robin. "Stay strong during the procedure. Life will be dull without you."

"Thanks," said Guy. "I know my life would certainly be dull without you guys too."

Guy took a deep breath and tried to steady his rapidly beating heart.

"Are you ready for me to send in Simon?" asked Robin.

"Yes," said Guy.

Robin stood up from the chair. Before he turned to leave, he removed his tag from around his neck. Much had given him his tag back the other day and he had been wearing it around camp, liking the feel of being back home. But Robin knew that Guy needed the comfort of a home more than anything else right now.

"Guy, I want you to have this," said Robin. "For luck. We're all rooting for you."

"Thank you Robin," said Guy taking the tag from Robin's outstretched hand and clasping it in his hands.

Robin turned his back on Guy after that and walked outside the shelter to get Simon. Guy laid on the bed and stared up at the roof, exhausted. He was on the verge of tears. He was not used to feeling loved. Guy finally realized that he had found his family, but he wondered if he had found them too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own the BBC show "Robin Hood". All rights belong to them.**

* * *

Simon was digging various medicinal things out of his bag. Friar Tuck stood off to one side, prepared to act as Simon's assistant. Guy took deep breaths and tried to focus on something happy in order to get his mind off the coming procedure. He could feel the tag that Robin had given him around his neck and he was comforted by its presence. He would be able to make it through this.

"Now I need you take a deep whiff of this," instructed Simon coming toward Guy. "It'll put you to sleep for a little bit so I can perform the procedure."

"Ok," said Guy.

Simon got in front of Guy's face and held a vial under his nose. Guy took a deep whiff of it and soon passed out.

* * *

_"Open this door right NOW!"_

_A door slammed shut, making his night-table shake._

_Guy sat up on the ornate bed in his chamber and stretched his arms above his head. The Sheriff must be up to his old tricks again._

_Guy reached toward the bedside table and strapped his sword belt on. He marched over to the mahagony door and threw it open._

_"GUY!" screamed the Sheriff._

_The Sheriff was marching down the stone hallway toward him, his steps clicking off the floor. His face was lit up with rage and he looked as if he wanted to strangle the life out of something. The Sheriff stopped right in front of Guy's face, breathing in and out as if he couldn't catch his breath._

_"Tell that woman of yours to open up and hand over the documents she stole from me!" hissed the Sheriff._

_"What are you talking about?" asked Guy, still trying to arise from sleep._

_The Sheriff pointed with an angry finger down the hallway behind him and snarled, "You know who I'm talking about! I'm talking about Marian!"_

_Guy was surprised. It took him a moment to realize that he was talking to the Sheriff without producing the action because he was reliving a memory. This event had actually happened to him. He couldn't change something that was in the past._

_"I'll go talk to her," said Guy. "She'll listen to me."_

_"Yes, yes," said the Sheriff, rolling his eyes because he had heard that many times before without good results._

_Guy straightened his stature and walked down the hallway to Marian's room. He placed his fist on the door and then rapped on it gently._

_"Marian, could you please open your door? It's me, Guy," he said._

_"Guy, now is not a good time," replied Marian._

_"Marian, please open up," said Guy._

_Guy remembered standing outside her door numerous times. How he always wished he could be on the other side of her closed door._

_"The Sheriff told me that you have some documents of his," said Guy. "I was wondering if you can give them back."_

_"What documents?" asked Marian innocently._

_Guy sighed and rested his forehead against the door._

_"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm asking for," said Guy._

_When Marian didn't say anything in return, Guy took a deep breath and proceeded, "Marian, my offer still stands you know. I want to protect you. All you have to do is say 'yes' to my proposal."_

_Guy knew that Marian was the nightwatchman and she would always be in danger._

_There was silence on the other side of the door for a second before Marian said, "Guy, you know how I feel about that."_

_Guy could feel himself heating up, his broken heart igniting the flame. Guy never realized until he was reliving this memory how jealous he was of Robin._

_"Marian, please," said Guy._

_No noise. Only silence._

_"Well, I see that you're making progress," said the Sheriff who had suddenly appeared behind Guy._

_Guy turned around to face the Sheriff, trying to wipe the look of anger and jealousy off his face. He noticed that the Sheriff had two guards behind him, equipped with two axes._

_"We need those documents Gisbourne! They are drafts for a new pact against the king! If you can't get them the easy way, we'll have to do it the hard way," said the Sheriff. "Move out of the way!"_

_Guy moved off to the side as the guards behind the Sheriff used their axes on the door, making it splinter and eventually fall down. When they entered the room, they noticed that Marian wasn't there and the pact was getting eaten by the fire in her fireplace. Guy walked over to the window and saw that she had tied some of her bedsheets together as a rope to let her out of her room. Guy knew then and there that Marian would always run away from him, the big bad wolf who was trying to disguise himself in sheep's clothing._

* * *

_King Richard lay on the dusty ground, an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. He was completely defenseless against any sudden attacks. Now was the perfect opportunity for Guy to go in for the kill. Guy crept toward King Richard with his sword drawn when Marian suddenly appeared in the clearing. When she saw Guy and the murderous look in his eyes, she ran toward him. She stood in front of Guy in order to block his access to the king._

_"Marian, move," said Guy, trying to stay calm._

_"No," she said stubbornly. "I've always been about protecting England. Do you think that I'll move out of the way and let you kill England?"_

_"Marian, move out of the way!" screamed Guy._

_Marian, who was slowly backing up toward the King to protect him better said, "You're going to have to kill me first."_

_The thought of killing Marian, the woman he loved, sickened him. He loved her. He couldn't kill her._

_"No," he gasped. "We'll get through this. I will do this and then, I'll have all the power I want. Then we can finally be together."_

_Marian listened to every word he said, a small smile creeping onto her face._

_"I'd rather die first than be with you, Guy of Gisbourne."_

_Guy was hurt, offended. After all he had done for her and this was how she truly felt about him. He felt a rush of emotions hit him all at the same time. He felt angry that she had never loved him and never would, and he felt hurt that the woman that he loved didn't feel the same way about him._

_Marian looked at the hurt on his face and said, "I'm going to marry Robin Hood. I love Robin Hood."_

_Once again, Guy felt his hate and jealousy toward Robin intensify. Guy never realized how bitter he was. As Guy stared at her, she said once more, "I love Robin Hood"._

_Guy didn't know what came upon him. Whether it was the jealousy he had toward Robin or whether it was the determination to succeed in killing the king he couldn't tell, but before he even realized it, he had taken the sword in his hand and driven it through Marian's body._

_She gasped for air, as the sudden pain startled her being. Guy looked into Marian's eyes and, shocked by what he had just done, dropped her onto the ground._

_Robin came around the corner just then and when he saw her, he screamed her name out and raced toward her. Guy backed away from Marian stunned. Everything around him seemed to slow down. If there was one memory that Guy never wanted to relive, it was that one._

* * *

_"Gisbourne!"_

_Guy opened his eyes and looked up to see an arrow quivering above his head._

_"He has come," he said in expectance. He knew that this day would come. He was just never sure when._

_"Come and get me Guy! Today you will die!" Robin screamed from outside Guy's house._

_Guy got out of the bed and grabbed up his sword._

_"Hood! I'm coming for you!" screamed out Guy as he thundered down the stairs and out into the yard._

_He could see Robin standing a couple feet away. As soon as Robin saw Guy approaching him, he drew his sword. The two of them charged each other. Guy lashed out at Robin, wanting to kill him before he became dead. Guy knew that Robin was still grieving over Marian's death, because he was too._

_Love could really make you go mad._

_Guy and Robin battled each other for the longest time. Robin had the upper hand as he pressed his foot against Guy's chest and sent him to the ground. Guy lay in the dirt as Robin battled some of Guy's soldiers, trying to figure out how to bring Robin down. He looked up through the crowd that had gathered and noticed a little red-headed girl staring at him._

_Immediately, he sprang to his feet and grabbed the girl. The girl kicked and flailed in his arms as he threw her over his shoulder, but he didn't care. He ran with the girl as fast as he could toward the cliff, knowing that no matter how much Robin wanted to enact his revenge, he wouldn't risk the life of an innocent girl. Robin came into the clearing by the cliff and Guy held the girl closer to the edge of the cliff._

_"If you take another step forward, the girl goes over," said Guy, nodding with his head toward the cliff behind him._

_Guy never realized how evil he was before. How did Robin ever forgive him and accept him into his family?_

_Robin grew hesitant. He was falling right into Guy's trap._

_"Drop your weapons," said Guy._

_"You let the girl go first," said Robin._

_"Drop your weapons first and then I will," said Guy._

_Robin chucked his weapons onto the ground and Guy immediately let the little girl run free. She ran back into the embrace of familiar arms in the crowd behind Robin as Guy stalked toward him._

_"It's time for you to pay for what you have done," said Robin._

_"Me? Pay?" asked Guy in disbelief. "You forced me to do it."_

_"You killed Marian," said Robin. "She never loved you..."_

_"She should have been mine!" screamed out Guy in a jealous rage._

_"She was my WIFE!" yelled out Robin._

_Guy and Robin tackled each other. Guy had the upper hand this time and brought Robin to the ground, hitting Robin's head on a rock._

_"It's time for you to die Robin Hood," said Guy as he ripped the tag off Robin's neck and picked him up._

_He lifted Robin's body over his shoulders and started to walk toward the cliff. With every ounce of strength in his being, he threw Robin over the cliff. As Robin descended downward, Guy released a huge scream._

* * *

"Ahhh!" screamed Guy, hot searing pain burning his body.

"Wake him up!" cried Simon. "You've got to wake him up!"

Guy was surrounded by darkness and pain. He couldn't get rid of the darkness by opening his eyes. It felt like he was trapped in some kind of muddled state.

"Guy! Can you hear us?" asked Friar Tuck.

"I can," thought Guy. _"But I can't tell you..."_

"He screamed out in pain. If we can't get him to open his eyes, it means I've..."

Simon trailed off, knowing that there was no need to finish his sentence. Anyone in their right mind would be able to figure out what it meant if Guy couldn't open his eyes.

"But I'm not dead," said Guy. _"Don't give up on me!"_

"I say we leave him for now," said Friar Tuck. "There might be a chance that he'll awaken if he just has a chance to recover from the procedure."

Simon didn't respond for a minute. Then he said, "Okay. But I'm telling you..."

Their voices trailed off as they left. Guy was left alone with his thoughts and memories. Reliving those memories, he realized what a monster he had been. He didn't deserve to live. Maybe it was time for him to die.

"Give me one more chance," begged Guy into the darkness. _"And I'll be a better man than I was before."_

After that, the darkness overcame him and he remembered no more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Guy's eyelids fluttered open, he noticed that he was lying on his back. He lifted his head up off the bed and noticed that there were flowers covering his arms and body. They were delicate white and yellow flowers whose petals had already started to drop away. Guy reached a hand out and grasped a flower nearby. He lifted it up and looked at it as a yellow flower petal fell off and landed on his face. What were with all of the flowers?

Guy turned his head to the side and looked around the shelter. No one was there. The camp was dead silent. Where was everyone?

That was when a sickening feeling crept upon him. He remembered before he blacked out that Simon had said if he didn't open his eyes, he was as good as dead. The gang probably thought he _was_ dead. They probably went out to help the poor and needy and didn't bother to leave anyone behind because there was no sense in protecting a dead body.

But Guy wasn't dead.

He knew that it would probably be hours before they returned to camp and realized that he was alive, and he was starving. He had no idea how long he had been "dead", but he was hungry enough to devour a horse. He looked over at a nook across the shelter where a few pieces of fruit were housed. If only he could get to them.

Guy looked down at his feet. He knew that Simon had performed the procedure on him. He just wondered if it had worked. Guy laid his head back down and looked up at the roof. There was only one way to find out, yet he was hesitant. If the procedure had worked, which it might have considering he wasn't dead, then he would be overjoyed. However, if the procedure hadn't worked, considering Guy was only the second one to receive the procedure, then he would be beyond discouraged.

_"No,"_ thought Guy._ "Now is not the time to back down. Now is not the time to be afraid. I'm alive. If death can not take hold of me, I won't let fear."_

Propping himself up in the bed, Guy stared down at his feet once more. Taking a deep breath to try to calm down, Guy focused on moving his toes. As he did so, his toes suddenly jerked forward. Gasping in disbelief, Guy tried again and noticed that every toe on his foot was moving freely.

_"That doesn't mean anything,"_ thought Guy. _"The true test is if I can walk or not."_

Guy sat up on the bed and swung his legs over the edge. Though they tingled, probably from from not being used in a bit, Guy had faith that he could walk.

"Come on Guy," he said aloud. "Walk over to the fruit and feed yourself. You can do this."

Slowly but very carefully, Guy stood up from the bed. A little wobbly on his feet at first, he fell back down onto the bed. Taking a deep breath, Guy willed himself to try again. He rose to his feet once more and walked forward slowly. Once Guy got going, he seemed to be able to handle more pressure on his feet and before he knew it, it was like he had never lost the ability to walk. As Guy reached the fruit and grabbed it eagerly in his hands, he began to cry. He fell down onto his knees and sobbed.

"Thank you for giving me another chance!" cried out Guy in joy. "Thank you!"

Guy stayed in his knelt position after his thanks and began to devour the fruit. The apples and blueberries tasted wonderful. As soon as they were gone, Guy sat on his haunches on the ground. He figured that Robin and the gang would wander back into camp soon and he would tell them about the miracle that had happened. He would tell them about his transformation into a better man.

Guy stayed seated, waiting anxiously for Robin and the gang to get back, for hours. It wasn't until the sun was making the trees cast their elongated shadows onto the ground that Guy started to worry. Where were they? Maybe something bad had happened to them.

Guy stood up from the ground and walked toward the exit of the shelter. He looked at the surrounding trees. That was when Guy noticed a billow of smoke in the distance. The smoke was coming from the direction of Locksley. Guy knew that something was definitely wrong now.

"I've got to help them," said Guy.

Guy went back into the shelter momentairly to put on his boots, his sword belt, and his shirt. The tag that Robin had given him jangled around on his neck as he did so. Before Guy left the shelter, he grabbed the tag and kissed it.

"Here I come Robin," said Guy, tucking the tag safely under his shirt.

Guy made his way toward Locksley, finally ready to prove himself the hero that he was going to be from now on.

It was time to prove that he deserved his second chance.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Guy walked into Locksely and saw it in mass chaos. Some of the houses were on fire; people running every which way trying to put the fire out. Prince John was laughing from atop his horse as he circled the terrified people on his horse.

"It's no use!" yelled Prince John. "I've burnt your church in the past and I will continue to burn you to the ground until you submit yourselves to me and rebuild Nottingham!"

Guy noticed that Robin and the gang were busily trying to help to put out the fires. Prince John found the vain efforts of Robin Hood and his gang comical.

"Robin Hood can't even help you stop the coming storm that I will bring!" stated Prince John.

Guy could see Tyrell seated on a horse beside Prince John. Tyrell had a malicious smile on his face as he watched the destruction taking place. Guy saw an immediate reflection of the person that he used to be in Tyrell, but he knew he wasn't that person anymore.

One of the houses that was on fire caught Guy's attention. In the upper story, he saw that there was a small girl standing there, crying out for help. Over the screaming already going on outside, no one could hear her. Guy walked over to the fire and as soon as he approached a hysterical woman approached him. When she realized who he was, she stopped short.

"I'll get your little girl for you," said Guy trying to comfort the woman.

"But you were the one who almost pitched her over a cliff in your dispute with Robin," replied the woman.

Guy looked into her eyes and said, "I have changed. I am not the same person that I use to be. I _will_ save her for you."

The woman didn't know what else to say. Without wasting any more time, Guy took off his sword belt and threw it onto the ground by the woman. He made his way toward the burning house and walked through the smoking door. As soon as Guy stepped inside the house, the smoke caused him to cough. He tucked his face inside his shirt and started to look with watery eyes around the place in search of the girl. He noticed a loft ladder off to the side that was almost completely burnt. He walked over to where it was and looked up.

"Can you hear me?" called out Guy, gagging on the smoke.

The fire was eating away at the house, causing it to crack and snap. As he continued to try to look upward, he noticed the little girl come into view. Just as he was about to walk toward the ladder to go get her, it crumbled away in smoldering pieces. The girl screamed out in horror.

"Jump," instructed Guy holding out his arms. "I will catch you."

The girl looked hesitant for a moment.

"I promise that I won't drop you" said Guy.

The girl looked at him, but then decided that she could trust him. She jumped down from the loft and into Guy's arms just as the upper story collapsed, adding more fuel to the fire. The flames grew larger, producing more smoke in the air. It was getting hard to see let alone breathe. Guy used his back to shield them from the fire's smoke as he started to make his way outside with the girl. He carried the girl outside the house and out into the fresh air. Once he did, the house collapsed behind them.

The woman came toward them and cried as Guy helped the girl to the ground. The girl ran to the woman and wrapped her arms around her. She started to kiss the girl and hug her tight. The woman looked up at Guy and said, "Thank you. You're a hero."

Guy flushed with happiness at being called a hero. It had never happened to him before and he liked it.

As the woman and the girl reunited, Guy turned to seek out Robin and the gang once more. That was when he noticed that Archer was on his back on the ground a little ways away, a soldier hovering a sword above his head. Immediately, Guy reached down to the ground and grabbed his sword out of his belt. He brought the sword above his head and ran toward the place where Archer was lying. Just as the soldier was about to chop Archer's head off, Guy shielded Archer with his sword. The swords clanged and Guy pushed up, causing the soldier to stumble backward and fall down.

Archer looked up in Guy in shock as Guy helped him to his feet.

"You're alive?" asked Archer. "And you can walk?"

"Yep," said Guy. "I got a second chance."

Neither of them noticed Tyrell sneaking up behind them as they talked, his sword raised high above his head, ready to go in for the kill.

A whoosh sounded through the air.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A solitary arrow rushed past the backs of Guy and Archer's head. It clanged against the sword, causing Tyrell to drop it onto the ground. Guy and Archer whipped their heads around at the sound of the commotion and noticed that Tyrell was standing there.

"You," said Guy.

Before Archer or Robin, who was now running onto the scene, could stop him, Guy tackled Tyrell and brought him to the ground. With Guy on top of Tyrell, he proceeded to start beating him up. Guy brought his fist up and hit Tyrell in the face over and over.

"Leave everyone alone already!" yelled out Guy.

As Guy reeled back his fist for another punch, Tyrell cracked a wicked grin.

"Well if it isn't my twin! Do you not like how I've turned out, brother?" asked Tyrell. "I'm just like you."

"No," stated Guy in instant disagreement. "You're just like I used to be."

"You can deny it all you want brother, but no one, no matter how hard they try, can purge themselves of all their faults. One of these days, you'll be like me again," said Tyrell, "Or maybe worse."

"No I won't!" screamed out Guy in anger.

Before Guy could punch Tyrell once more, Robin grabbed his fist and held it tight.

"Stop it Guy! Don't cave in to his taunts!"

Guy's fist started to become lifeless in Robin's grasp. In defeat, he dropped his hand to his side and got off Tyrell. As Tyrell tried to wipe the blood off his face, Guy offered Tyrell one of his hands to help him get back onto his feet. In reply to Guy's ernest gesture, Tyrell reached over for his sword and sliced a cut on Guy's wrist. Guy winced in pain, immediately gripping his wrist with his other hand and holding it against his chest to protect it from further damage.

"I'm telling you Guy, someday you'll revert back," said Tyrell as he put his sword in his sheath and stood up, "And when you do, you'll finally be on the right side again."

With that, Tyrell turned and walked back to his horse.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin as he looked at Guy.

Guy just nodded his head; too filled with anger and pain to reply.

"It's a miracle to see you walking again," said Robin patting Guy gently on the back. "It's nice to have you back!"

"It's nice to be back," said Guy, his mind elsewhere.

Guy turned and watched as Prince John, Tyrell and all of the soldiers rounded the path in Locksley one more time before riding their horses back to Nottingham. Guy knew that he had changed. He wasn't the same guy who had killed Marian or who had been wrapped around the Prince John's finger. Yes, he would miss the luxuries that that life had provided him, but he would willingly miss them. Robin, Archer, Much, Friar Tuck, Alan, Little John, and Kate were all he really needed. The luxuries of their labor would happen eventually.

But would Guy have the patience to wait for what they sowed to be ready to reap?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once they were back at camp, a majority of them collapsed onto the ground. They had spent the remainder of the day putting out the fires in Locksley. They had finally managed to and now they lay on the ground on their backs, staring up at the sky as the sun was setting. Guy and Friar Tuck were the only ones who weren't on their backs on the ground in exhaustion.

"Why aren't you lying down, Guy?" asked Friar Tuck. "You _must_ be tired."

"Yea I am," said Guy. "But..."

"But you're scared that once you lay down you won't be able to get up again?" asked Friar Tuck.

Guy simply nodded his head. With a gentle smile, Friar Tuck placed his arm around Guy and said, "You don't have to fear that happening. You surpassed Simon's expectations and your own. Don't put a limit on what you can do because you can do anything you set your mind to."

"Even being a good guy?"

thought Guy as he said to Friar Tuck, "Okay. Thanks."

There was silence in the air for a second as everyone relazed after a minute, Robin craned his head upward to look at Friar Tuck and Guy who towered above him and said, "Well, I say we get some rest now. It looks like Prince John's efforts to rebuild Nottingham are getting more violent every day. We will need every ounce of strength we can get in order to protect England. We also need to think up a plan to find out where the King is being held."

The other members of the gang groaned, but consented to Robin, knowing that what he said was true. As they started to file into the shelter and lay down, Guy lagged behind. Kate went over to him and wrapped her arms about him in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok," she said into his shoulder.

"Me too," said Guy while thinking, _"Am I?"_

"Come," said Kate letting go of him, "Lets go rest."

She tried to grab his hand, but he kept it from her grasp. That caused pain to surface on Kate's face, but she didn't say anything. Instead she walked into the shelter and laid down on one of the beds, bringing the blankets up to her chin, trying not to acknowledge Guy's rejection.

Guy eventually did lie down within the shelter, but he couldn't sleep. His mind kept running at a hundred miles an hour, thinking about everything that had happened to him in the last couple of days. In the last couple days, his faith and trust had been tested to its limits. He had faced his darkest memories and allowed them to change him into a better person. Yet, as the darkness consumed the shelter and the sleeping inhabitants, Guy couldn't help but wonder, _"Will there be a day when the darkness reclaims me?"_

Unfortunately, only time would tell.

* * *

**AN: As my third Robin Hood Fan Fic comes to an end, I am in utter disbelief. If it wasn't for the fact that my fingers are throbbing, I wouldn't believe that I've completed this! :) I know that this only had ten chapters unlike my previous two Robin Hood fan fics which had more chapters. I stopped at ten chapters because I felt, as the writer, that that is all this story required. The story still comes across clear enough. It also leaves room for my future fan fics. **

**Of course, for those who have read my previous fan fics, this is also the part where I thank everyone for their part in its creation.**

**My thanks goes out to TomLokiLover and .31 for favoriting this story. The fact that you found my writing that good is amazing to me and completely blows my mind. Thanks so much! It meant a lot to me.**

**Thank you to TomLokiLover*, jadey36, and .31 for following this story. I'm glad that every time that I updated this story, that there were people in the world reading it and appreciating it enough to have faith in it. Thank you so much for the follow!**

**Thanks to jadey36*, Nerw20, Aylos, JohnGilbertVampirehunter, Nick for reviewing it for me! I loved having reviews! They would make me squeal with joy when I received them. Though I sometimes fear what others think of my writing, I sure do appreciate it more than you would ever believe. **

**A special thanks goes out to LunarLycan87 who reviewed every single chapter of this story. Your dedication to my writing and this story was completely overwhelming for me. Thank you so much for sticking to it even when things looked bleak. I hope that you continue to like my future Robin Hood fan fics.**

**And last, but certainly not least, thanks goes out to all of the viewers! Thanks for viewing my story and giving it a chance. I hope that you enjoyed it! **

**Stay tuned for my next Robin Hood Season Four "episode", Taming of the Crew, which will be posted in the next couple of days.**

**(Asterisks mean that that user has done multiple things for this story and should be thanked separately for each). **


End file.
